Chrysalis and the Amulet
by JoanOfArc31
Summary: After dealing with the Alicorn amulet once already, are Twilight and her friends ready to face it again? This time it won't be as easy as it was with Trixie, because it is in the hooves of Queen Chrysalis! Zecora captured? Clone amulets? Ancient artifacts? Get ready for it all when Chrysalis returns in "Chrysalis and the Amulet"!
1. Chrysalis Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or any of the characters.**

**This story takes place after the episode "Magic Duel" when Trixie uses the Alicorn amulet to take over Ponyville and drive Twilight Sparkle away. Please review!**

"An insect buzzed through the dark forest towards an enormous hive. As the insect grew closer, its form changed. The body grew larger, and became a black pony with insect wings and black horn. The creature had holes riddled in her legs and horn. Most disturbing were her eyes, they were green-blue and glinted evilly in the night. Two more insect ponies hurried out of the hive. The first one bowed low, "Queen Chrysalis," he proclaimed. The second blew into a trumpet, signaling the others. Millions of the strange ponies flew out of the hive, landing all around the Queen and immediately bowing. Queen Chrysalis stalked through the crowd and flew up to a decorated ledge. "My dear Changelings," she began, "I have ventured a long way, and have returned with good news." A low hum of excitement swept over the crowd of Changelings. "The Element Bearers are not as indestructible as they believe," she announced, "In fact, they all share the same weakness, and I have it!" The Changelings cheered, they had waited for revenge ever since the Love Shield vanquished them. Queen Chrysalis held up a glowing box that radiated power, and she opened it with a gleam of her horn. A flash of red blinded the Changelings momentarily, but when they saw what caused the light they were speechless. A red and black amulet glimmered in the moonlight, casting blood-red beams on the forest floor. The Queen, pleased with her subjects' reaction, continued her presentation, "Trixie Lulamoon, found this amulet, and brought it out of hiding to seek revenge on Twilight Sparkle. She nearly succeeded, but the zebra, Zecora, helped Twilight Sparkle trick Trixie Lulamoon into giving up the amulet. I captured the zebra and took her form during the second magic duel. Afterwards I was given the amulet after promising to put it back into hiding, of course everyone thought I was Zecora." Chrysalis pulled a brown sack out of nowhere, "You two, take this to the dungeon," she watched them leave, then continued, "That was the zebra, she will not interfere with our plans." "Doesn't the amulet corrupt the user beyond reason?" questioned a tall Changeling. Queen Chrysalis gave him a small grin, "Very good, Flintwing," she approved, "Yes, that is usually the case, but we don't have hearts to corrupt, so we are unaffected." Slowly the Changelings began to understand what their Queen was planning. "We will use this amulet," she vowed "To end the reign of the Sisters and defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends!"

**That was the prologue to my story, I hope you are all excited for the next chapter!**


	2. Twilight's Vision

**Ready for it?! This one is a little longer, but I really enjoyed writing it so, here is Chapter 2!**

"Twilight what is wrong?" A blue pegasus hovered over a purple unicorn looking very concerned. "Rainbow!" the unicorn, Twilight, gasped, "Don't do that!" "You were screaming in your sleep Twilight," Rainbow frowned, "I heard you." "What in the hay is going on?" an orange pony skidded into the room, her hat flying off, "I was going out to start workin' and I heard you screeching like an owl!" An owl that had been sitting on a nearby bookshelf hooted angrily. "I was not screaming, Applejack!" Twilight protested. "Yes you were!" Applejack stamped her hoof, "Rainbow Dash heard you, I heard you-. " "TWILIGHT!" a pink pony with a bouncy mane crashed through the window. "Pinkie!" Twilight moaned, "How many times do I have to tell you to use the door!" Pinkie rolled her eyes, "But that takes too long, and my Pinkie Sense told me you were in trouble!" she looked over at Applejack and Rainbow, "Wait, do you guys have the Pinkie Sense too?" "No we just heard a scream, and we came as fast as we could." Rainbow explained. Twilight, sighed, "Well I just had a dream, or nightmare, no, I think it was a…vision." "Whoa," Pinkie sat down, "Tell us exactly what happened, and if you saw a balloon." "Um, hello?" came a soft voice from downstairs, "Is Twilight okay?" "I'm coming, Fluttershy!" Twilight called. "Twilight, dear, I came as fast as I could in my dress!" called another voice. Twilight opened the door to a yellow pegasus and a white unicorn. "We are all upstairs, apparently I woke every one up," Twilight giggled. Everyone got settled around Twilight's room, so Twilight began telling about her dream. "I saw the Changeling army, and they all wore Alicorn amulets, and they were destroying everything!" "That's silly!" Pinkie giggled, "The amulet is safe with Zecora in hiding!" "I don't know," Twilight sighed, "We need to contact the Princesses tomorrow morning, until then...""SLUMBER PARTY!" Pinkie shouted. "No, sorry Pinkie, I need to research everything I can about my vision." Twilight used her horn to choose books from her bookshelves. "What about this one?" Fluttershy asked quietly. Not hearing her, Twilight continued, "There must be a book here somewhere that can give us more information." Fluttershy tried again, "Um, I think this one might be the one you are looking for." Just then, Spike the dragon walked in, "What is going on?" he muttered. As he was walking he ran into the book Fluttershy was holding, and both book and dragon tumbled in front of Twilight. "What's this?" Twilight wondered aloud, "Amulet Multiplication by Zecora!"

"What in the hay is Zecora's name doing on that book?" Applejack shouted in surprise. Twilight blew the dust off the book, causing the other ponies to cough loudly. "I-I don't know," Twilight admitted. Rainbow Dash turned the first page, "Uh, Twilight," she faltered, "I think it's in a different language." Rarity scoffed. "Let me see," she glanced at the book, then looked closer, "Wow, Rainbow Dash is correct, it is not of our language." Twilight gasped, "I have never not been able to read a book before!" Pinkie bounced over, "Ooh it's written in zebra!" "Well, Fluttershy can talk to animals, maybe she can read it!" Rainbow Dash announced excitedly. Fluttershy ducked her head,"Um, maybe, I could try." Twilight pushed the book towards Fluttershy, and everyone looked at her expectantly. Fluttershy squinted, "It says: Amulets are powerful and always stir up trouble, this book can make it worse and even make it double. If I am ever taken against my will, and someone evil wants to kill, this book in a library shall appear, and tell them when I am nearer." "That's Zecora's book alright, Twilight exclaimed, "but what does it mean?" Pinkie took a deep breath, "Well the book tells you how to make amulet clones and literally make the trouble, double. And when Zecora is taken by a meany face, then the book will tell you if it is closer of farther from where Zecora is!" Everyone looked at the grinning mare in disbelief. "How did you know that?" Rarity asked dumbfound. "Lucky guess," Pinkie replied happily. Twilight froze, "If the book appeared here then that means-" The friends looked at each other, "That someone has captured Zecora!"

Twilight began packing her saddle bag, "I need Zecora's book, the elements of harmony, and my first-aid kit." Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Do we really need a first-aid kit, you have magic!" Twilight ignored her and went over to Spike. "I'm going with you Twilight, and you can't stop me!" he protested. The two had a small staring contest, until Twilight gave up and agreed that he could come. "I think we should go to Zecora's hut first, girls, to make sure this isn't a mistake." Twilight and her friends headed to Zecora's hut, for once, hoping they were wrong.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn. I should have the next chapter up soon, don't give up on me yet! Don't forget to review, please be very honest (Like Applejack). Every review I get helps me become a better writer!**


End file.
